the second generation
by alyalice456
Summary: the snow kids have kids an they want follow in there parents footsteps...
1. meeting

Declaimer: I do not own Galactik football

_**The second Generation **_

Chapter 1

***Flashback***

10 years earlier

"Mommy, mommy come on get up" shouted the little boy jumping on my bed, I was really tired I didn't know why "honey I will be up in a minute okay go and wake up you're sister" I said to him.

"But Mommy Ruby is up she keeps watching something on television" the little bay said and at that I groaned and sat up in the bed "I'm up, I'm up James" I said to my son he was six years old he had short hair like his father and Black hair like my own colour he also had dark Brown eyes also like his fathers.

"where's Daddy Mommy" James asked in wonder and just then I remembered that D'jok had a meeting with the team- I stopped playing Football after I had kids seven years ago. But D'jok stayed going along with Mark, Micro-ice and Thran. Ahito left three years ago because of his health conditions, Yuki and Tia left with the same reason as me

Yuki had three children two girls and a boy. Stella who was eight, Tina who was seven and Simon who was also seven since they were twins.

Tia had also three kids two boys and a girl ,Carol who was six, Jack who was five and Shane who was five. They brothers were twins

Since there was empty places in the snow kids they got new player for the team two girls and two lads Stephanie, Julia, Mike and Eoghan.

"Daddy is going working baby" I said to James and at that point I heard his tummy grumbling and I smiled "come on buster lets get you fed" I said before I got out of bed and he took my hand as we walked to the kitchen.

Myself and D'jok moved in with each other after I got pregnant and we bought this fabulous house it was my dream house, it was a two story with big windows -I really like to have a lot of natural light inside the house during the day. It had five bedrooms two and a half bathrooms a kitchen a living room a sitting room and a sun room (personally my favourite)and we have this big and beautiful back yard where we all like to have a little football game from time to time I mean what else do you expect from having to football players as parents.

We passed the living room on the was and I spotted my daughter Ruby sitting in front of the television gawking at something. "Hey babe what are you watching?" I asked her as I entered she had long hair thick like mine but it was the fire red colour of her fathers she also inherited my soft Blue eyes.

She turned and smiled at me "just some DVDs of the old snow kids matches" she said and pointed at the screen "this one it my favourite" she said and I looked up to see it was one of the games we played agents the Shadows and after a bit of focusing I realised it was the final of our first galactic football cup win it was also the game Myself and D'jok shared our first kiss.

"one day I want to play for the snow kids mom and be as good as you were" she turned to me and that make me smile "I think you would be better" I said to her, she hopped up "oh mommy can we go outside and play some football dad was gone this morning when I got up" she said to me "okay after breakfast never miss a meal if you want to be a football player" I said to her and turned away to head for the kitchen to make them breakfast.

…..

***End of Flashback***

She was sleeping sweetly in her bed when someone started poking her "Ruby hey Ruby" her brother James whispered to her.

She woke up annoyed "what James" she looked at her alarm clock to see it was six thirty in the morning and she rolled over in her bed and tried to ignore her brother and go back to bed "fine if you don't want to go for the tryouts for the new team of the snow kids then that's fine" James said to her.

She hopped awake she completely forgot that to tryout were that day "shit" she said running to her closet to get her clothes, she thorn on a pair of track suites and a jumper and runners, and put her dark red hair up into a high pony tail, before running to the toilet leaving James in the room slowly walking to the kitchen.

There parents didn't know that they were going to the try out they hinted that it was coming but the two agreed to act as if they were not excited about it but really they were both mega excited about it they wanted to make it a surprise if they got it for there parents but if they didn't get it they weren't going to say a word about it to there parents.

"come on Ruby were going to be late" James said to his older sister who was racing down the hall quietly not to wake up there parents on her way "don't rush me James" she threatened her little brother grabbing the slice of toast he made for her.

The went out the door and into the cold Akillian morning the sun was just raising and they knew where they were going tryouts started at seven and it was now six forty five and it was just like a ten minute walk away.

….

"guys come on already I am mot being late for your sorry buts" Carol shouted to her two brothers Jack and Shane they were also going to the try outs for the new team and buy how Jack and Shane were taking there time they were not going to get there in time.

"cool it sis were ready" Jack said coming down the stairs with his brother Shane close behind.

Carol, Jack and Shane were the children of Tia and Rocket, Carol was the oldes out of the tree of them she was sixteen and they were fifteen. She was slim and tall like her mother but she has long brown hair and he had brown eye to match them, Shane was talk and had Blonde hair with Blue eyes every girls dream guys right blonde hair and Blue eyes, Jack had Brown hair but he had Blonde highlights (or as he called them Blonde streaks) he had Blue eyes like his brother -they were twins so I guess they were supposed to look a bit identical.

They left there house at six thirty because they had a twenty minute long walk to the training academy. "well guess we have a bit of a walk ahead of us sissy" Shane said throwing his hand sound her shoulders and they continued there walk to the academy….

….

"Were hear yaaa…" Tina thrilled to her sister and brother when they arrived at the academy for the try outs. Tina and her brother Simon were twins and there sister Stella, they were Yuki and Micro-ice's Kids and they were seventeen and eighteen. Tina tall and slim and had long ginger hair as well as brown eyes and Simon had short Black hair and Blue eyes, and Stella had long Black hair and Brown eyes.

"Ya babes I really hope we get it today" her sister Stella said to her before heading for the door then a voice came from behind "hey guys" Stella looked around to see Ruby and James running up to them. "Hey" Tina said to them pointed towards a bunch of hills "look I think that's Carol, Jack and Shane over there" sure enough it was and they were all united and they all entered the academy to there single most important try outs in there life's.

….

Next chapter will be longer promise


	2. tryouts

_**I am really enjoying writing this story because it gives me a chance to make my own characters and let them have different personalities please R&R if you like it two because it helps me write faster**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Tina's P.O.V**

Aarch left the snow kids a few years ago and the new coach has yet to be named so the people that were testing were the new coaches assistant he was tall with Dark hair and blue eyes and he didn't look like the kind of guy that would go around wearing suites.

There were a lot of people here to try-out for the positions guess it was going to be a real test.

The coach smiled at the group of people and began his speech "hello everybody and welcome to the try-outs of the new snow kids, now we all know how much of a success the previous snow kids were" _we all sure were_- I thought "they won the cup many times and most of all they worked hard, they trained hard every day to be the best they could be so if you aren't able for had work and early mornings then you might as well leave now" he finished his speech and looked over the crowd

About ten people started walking to the door "are they serious there throwing away there dreams because they cant handle a couple of early mornings and a bit of work" I said to Ruby who had the same annoyed expression as myself looking at the people leaving "how did they manage to get out of bed this morning wasn't it a bit to early" she kidded with me.-myself and Ruby always got on we were like best friend we always thought we were because both of our Dads (D'jok and Micro-ice) were so close that we quested that rubbed of on us too.

The man called for out attention and began another lecture "we to the rest of you who aren't afraid of early mornings and work my name is Sam and I am the man who will say yes or no to you today" the man finished and he gestured to wards this big box behind him. "this is the hollow trainer it is the place you will be practicing for upcoming matches if you do succeed the cut" he said and the anticipation in the room started to build.

"who wants to go first?" he asked and out of know were Simon jumped up "I do" he said and he stepped we all had experience with hollow trainers our parents all brought us into one like a year ago to show us what it is like it was hands down the most extraordinary thing I have ever seen being inside there.

Sam handed Simon the snow kids training jersey "in ya go kid" he said and he walked over to the controls "I am going to test you in every position okay" he asked Simon "right so" he answered him and Simon stepped into the hollow trainer.

The screen on top of the door showed Simon the screen heading towards the strikers position. He's always wanted to be a striker like our dad Micro-ice I just want to be a goalkeeper like our mom Yuki "okay kid what is your favorite place you would like to start with or in other words what is your strongest position would be a better question" Sam asked him.

"Striker not main striker thought" Simon said back to him and then Sam kneeled into the mic and said "were going to challenge you agents our past snow kids team," he said and then a hollow gram of Simon's father Micro-ice papered.

"Simon smirked at the sight of his father "well this should be easy" and then the ball appeared in font of them and Micro-ice started running with it toward the goals with Simon close behind it was all okay for him until Micro-ice started the all powerful Breath the flux of akilian and Micro-ice started running faster and Simon was trying so hard but the ball went into the goals into the goals to soon.

"Guess it wasn't as easy as you thought, kid" Sam said "go on have another go" he said and Simon went back to the start and then Micro-ice appeared again.

Then something happened to Simon blue sparks started forming around him and when Micro-ice started running a blast of Blue surrounded Simon…it was the breath he had it my own brother…. He ran after Micro-ice with great speed and before we knew it he had the ball in his possession and was heading towards the goals and then he scored Sam was dumfounded "that was amazing Kid!" and he let Simon out and went over to him and spoke to him silently.

I looked at Ruby and she looked worried "what's wrong?" I asked her in wonder and she looked at me "guess we know who the striker for the team is going to be" she said miserably she always wanted to follow in her fathers footsteps ever since he showed her his collections of matches he taped on DVD.

"no we don't he might not get in at all and if he dose he knows how much that positions means to you he won't let u down" I said to her he would never let anyone down he just not that type of guy.

Sam finished talking to Simon and he noted the rest of the group "who wants to go next" no one said anything so he called the name Gabriella to come up and have her turn I guess it was handy for him to have a list of names of who is hear today.

She came up and took her turn she went for goals and I was feeling the pressure if she was good I was going to be doomed.

"he thinks I am going to be a shoe in for striker" Simon said coming back to us "well done" Jack told him and Stella hugged him "yaaaa as far as I know my brother is going to be head striker for the snow kids" she cheered and then he looked at Ruby "I'm am not I asked him to make me co head striker so I am really going to be like my dad" he told her and her face lit up "thank you" she said and then we all looked up to see Gabriella walking out rubbing her head.

"not impressed Gabriella" Sam said to her then he looked at the list for the next name "Ruby" and Ruby jumped slightly and walked over to him he handed her the jersey and she stepped in "what's your strongest place Ruby?" he asked her "head striker" she answered him.

"Okay lets go" and then D'jok her father appeared in front of her he wasn't the easiest to play opposite but Ruby kept her gaze on the ball as if she was concentrating. Next thing the ball was gone but D'jok didn't have it Ruby did, she was heading towards the goals with D'jok close behind. And In a matter of seconds the ball was in the back of the net. "That was the fasted today well done Ruby" Sam said thought the mic.

She rushed over to us "I did it I did it" she cheered and hugged me tightly "I really hope I get it" she said tome then we all looked at Sam to see he was getting ready to call another name "James" he called and then he high fived Ruby his sister and walked up to enter the hollow trainer "defender" he said before Sam could ask James was just like his sister he wanted to follow in his parents footsteps but he wanted to be defender like his mother then a striker like his father.

Across the field a hollow gram of his mother Mei & D'jok appeared you would need both because you need some one to get the ball of and some one to pas to get to the goals.

D'jok rushed towards hum but James jogged him and sped his way towards Mei and with in seconds he was past her. And the ball was in the goals.

He left the hollow trainer and Sam didn't say anything to him and then came over to his little sister and they high fived and she hugged him "that was great"

"Stella" Sam called and she stepped forward to Sam and toke the jersey from him and stepped into the hollow trainer "what's yours?" he asked Stella "defender also please" she said and then her uncle Thran (who she hasn't seen in three years because he lives on the wambas plant with his girlfriend and Ahito lives on Genesis with his girlfriend because he gets his treatment from the hospital in Genesis so he cant go anywhere else) appeared and so did D'jok who started to run to get passed her, she dived and then skidded the ball and slid under his legs and ran across the field towards the goals.

She stepped out and once again Sam said nothing which by her expression said that was bad "stop worrying you were great" I assured her "Tina" he called and my stomach went up in knots –_oh god_- I thought and lurched forward to him, I took the jersey out of his hands then entered the hollow trainer.

The pitch burst out in front of me "what are you're strongest position Tina" Sam asked thought the intercom it was much louder then I thought it would be "am... Goalkeeper pleases" I requested to him then I walked to the goals I turned to see D'jok and Micro-ice (my father) hollow grams I took a deep breath and took my position ready "okay Tina were going to start easy but as you progress the harder the kicks are going to get" Sam called and I nodded as in to say yes.

A ball appeared in front of D'jok and he looked smugly at me and then ran toward the ball everything turned like kind of slow motion the ball was coming towards me and with one hand I caught it, I didn't even know I was doing it.

He looked kind of annoyed that I caught the ball and I threw it back to him and this time Micro-ice stepped forward getting ready to kick this one was a bit faster and still I caught it, Micro-ice didn't take it that bad but I knew from watching past Galactic football matches that D'jok was the type of player that liked to be better then everyone else, and right now I was the one showing him up.

"okay Tina your doing very well but now were going to turn it up to Galactik football speed so D'jok is going to be using the breath" Sam said and I took a breath and forced myself not to be nervous.

_I was going to do this _I thought to myself then looked to see a blue smoke surround D'jok and then he started to run again toward the ball…..next thing I knew it the ball was at the back of the net.

I was completely put of off how fast the ball went I didn't even see it pass. "okay Tina I am going to give you one more chance D'jok is also going to kick since he is the strongest kicker to give you a challenge" he said and then I saw D'jok smile as if making fun of that I let the ball pass me.

Anger and irritations swept thought me when D'jok went for the ball…. Then out of know where I felt this burst of energy to thought and I was moving with great speed.

I caught the ball I didn't know how I did it then I looked down to see a blue smoke go around me and I quickly relished "I have the breath" I said and then I looked across the field to see D'jok and Micro-ice disappear and soon after so did the field.

"Well done Tina yet another person with the breath" Sam said to me when I was out of the hollow trainer. "Thanks" I said to him then walked over to my friends "you have the breath" Ruby cheered at me and I didn't know what to say to her I was just as surprised.

"Carol" Sam called and we all looked at her she didn't look one bit nervous and then she walked forward and took the jersey off Sam not before saying in her small little voice "mid fielder please" Sam nodded and she stepped into the hollow trainer.

There was no field it was just a room with a little hole on the wall "okay Carol the idea of being a midfielder is to be able to be a good passer so your aim is to get the ball into the hole on the wall there will be a few obstacles in the way but try your best okay" Sam said and she nodded.

She had no problem hitting the ball into the hole but then there were little blocks that she had to kick the ball to get around and she still did it.

"Very good Carol, impassive" Sam said to her when she came out of the hollow trainer "really good sis hope you don't show me up" Jack said to his older sister when she came over to him.

"Well I hope I do I am so much better then you are" she joked with him and he rubbed her hair all messy and she slapped him away "drake" Sam called and a boy came out of the crowd "striker" he said and once again Ruby and Simon stiffened.

….

Drake didn't do that well he let about three goals go in and none of them were his and he quit and Simon and Ruby exhaled with relief when Sam said he was disappointed. "Shane" called Sam and Sam walked up to him and took the jersey and he said before he went in "mid-fielder" before stepping in.

…..

Shane did really well in the end and the Sam called Jack he was going for defender since it was announced that ever team had to have at least three defenders on the field so Jack went fore that.

…..

Once again an excellent result for Jack he came out smiling really confident "now we just have to wait till the rest are done" he told us.

We were waiting for about half an hour for everyone to have a go and then Sam stood up "tank you all for coming it will be at lest 20minutes until myself and my associate" he said and everyone groaned they didn't want to wait "okay, okay it has to be done okay I wont be talking to the new coach it will be the assistant coach I am just the health supervisor, and I am sure I look forward to the eight lucky people that will be the new face of the snow kids" he smiled and excited the room but stopped half way and turned to us "oh sorry the people that will make the cut are being brought down to ice bar (witch used to be Mana's bar micro-ices mothers bar but she retired and left the bar in his care and he called it ice, keeping the last name in the bar) to announce the new snow kids and announcing the new coach" he said and continued to walk thought the door.

"Well just the wait game now lads" Simon said to the rest while everyone went of in there own directions. We all walked over to a little bench the Ruby Carol and myself sat on because Stella and the guys were to nervous to sit they wanted to know now.

_10 minutes later…_

"this is agony" Stella complained and it was like the third time then the door opened and Sam walked into the room holding a paper "change of plan guys there is going to be nine players not eight there are going to be three strikers" he said and I guess the rest of us regretted not paying any attention to the other players to see if there was any much better then us.

"Okay we are going from goalkeeper down okay" he informed and could feel my stomach noting what if it wasn't me "the new snow kid's goalkeeper taking the place of the legendary Ahito is…. Tina-ice come on up here" everyone cheered I was shocked and then I felt a light push from behind (probably Stella or Ruby) I walked the little area of space to him and he shock my hand and he whispered to me "well dome Tina now go and line up over there" he instructed me.

I did so when the room went quite again and Sam stated talking again "now on to defenders our first one will be taking our beautiful Mei's place and that person it…..James" he said and James appeared walking up to him looking extremely honored shock his hand and came over and stood beside me.

"the second defender taking Thran place is….Stella" he said and she practically screamed and half ran to him "thank you so much" she cheered when she shock his hand and came over to us "I cant believe this" she cheered when she past us.

We brought our attention to Jack who was literally crossing his fingers in hope that he will be called "our new third Snow kids defender is…..Jack" and breathed out a sigh of relief and walked up to same and shock his hand and came over to us.

"now moving on to Mid-fielder's our first one taking the always gorgeous Tia is….Carol" and she skipped up to him and also shock his hand and then came over to us "the second mid-fielder will take out previous captains Rocket's position is….Shane" he said and he came up and did the expect same as the rest of us.

Now the tension was rising in the room there was only three places now and Ruby looked really worried the last thing she would want is for her father to be disappointed in her she wanted to be a famous football player like him.

"now the first place in the strikers well start with the knew one and the new striker is…..Emily" he said and I say about fifteen year old girl came out of the crowd and shock his hand and walked over to us she stood beside Shane and smiled at him "hi" she said and he greeted her back before turning back to see what Sam was saying

The person taking the always remembered Micro-ice is….Simon" he said and I was so happy he has always wanted to make our day proud even thought our dad loved us very much now his son was taking his position in Galactik football, he walked up and shock his hand and came to stand in the line.

_One more place now please say it's Ruby_! I thought and Sam started "and last but certainly not least the person taking the hournorable responsibility of taking over the legendary snow kids player D'jok's place is…" the tension in the room was sky high at this point "RUBY!" he said and she half ran to him and shook his hand "thank you so much this Is a honor" she said to him and ran and hugged me and stood beside me "lets give a cheer for the snow kids!" he shouted and the room erupted in cheer.

A photographer came out of know where and we all posed for the picture.

After like ten minutes of taking everything in Sam brought us into a little room and asked us to take our seats it was a round room and it had seats going around half of it. "Okay it is nice to meet you guys okay I guess I should try to get your names right" he said and then he started pointing us out "Ruby, Simon, Emily, Tina, Jack, Shane, Carol, James and Stella" he said and we all agreed he was right "okay you guys we are going to invite you to ice bar tonight but first we have to see if we can get our event there" he said and Stella want me to ask I don't think Dad can say no to me" she said and Sam froze in his place staring bewildered at them "your Micro-ice's kid" he asked and Stella nodded "and so is Tina and Simon" she gestured to them.

He looked at all of us "okay what don't I know" he said and we all looked each other over and Ruby stepped up on behalf of all of us "we all are kids of past GF players" she said to him and he looked at her and then he finally got it "your D'jok's kid aren't you?" he asked her and she nodded "and my brother James and D'jok and Mei's kids and Tina Stella and Simon are as you know Micro-ice and Yuki's Kids and Carol Jack and Shane are Rocket and Tia's Kids" she finished and he looked shocked but the broke out in a huge smile "this is great this is really the second generation of snow kids isn't it except for Emily but she is still going to be a great addition to the team" he said but Emily spoke up "am… actually I am a kid of a past snow kids" she said and we all looked at her astonished "who" Sam asked her "mark" she said

Emily was dark skinned and with black hair and blue eyes, she was very slim but did have a very strong build.

Non of us knew Mark had a kid because as many times he came to visit them he never brought her but then again he never brought his wife ether because we have only seen her once a there wedding about ten years ago.

"wow serious we have never met you" Jack said to her and then she smiled at them all "you never saw me because every time dad comes to visit I have to stay at home because mom has cancer so I stay to take care of her" she said and then we saw a little tear in her eye and then Carol the closest to her hugged her "well I guess this will be a surprise for them, this is going to be so much fun" she said to all of us then Sam brought our attention back to him "well since you are the team its time to get the jerseys" he said and dragged a box out of the corner and then the excitement out of all of us lifted.

He opened the box and the jerseys we identical to the one our parents used to wear and the he looked at his piece of paper "okay Ruby your number is 9 same as D'jok's" he threw the jersey at her and he caught looking honor to be wearing the same number as her father once did" James your 7, Tina your 3, Stella 8, Simon 2, Carol 4, Jack 5, Shane 6 and Emily your 10"okay so tonight at six at ice bar you think I could arrange that Stella because I don't want him to get suspicious that your are in the team so I will book it" and we all nodded in agreement "okay I till text your parents later that the must be at ice bar at six tonight okay so your guys can go home now okay and I will see you later and you will also be seeing the rest of the staff" he said and we all stood up and walked out the same way we came in.

"this is so exciting" carol cheered and Emily agreed with her "I better get back to my dad and mom they would be getting worried" she said and the we all looked at her "don't they know?" we asked her but she shook her head then Ruby stepped forward "its okay only Rocket and Tia know were they are" she said and looked at her watch "okay James mom is going to be having a fit wondering where we are we better go" she said and looked at the rest and waved good by before herself and James started running home.

"ya we better get going to" carol said to her brothers and they also waved good by before walking off in the direction of there home "well ill guess well see you later Emily "Stella said and the grabbed my hand and we stated walking with Simon falling behind "BEY!" she called again before we were out of sight.

….

Ruby's P.O.V

"were have you two been" he mother wondered when they entered the door of there home it was twelve now and as they thought there mother had it in her head that they probably sneaked out in the middle of the night of something.

"We just went out for a couple of hours" James said making mom more curious now she definitely thought we went of last night late.

"To meet Emily" I said trying to makeup a good enough excess and it sounded just about right to me. "Who's Emily" she asked me and then I noticed my dad (D'jok) come into the room his usually spiky hair gone flat from sleeping "am… Marks kid Emily, she and her parents are here to visit for a couple of days and we wanted to meet her so we agreed to meet up this morning." I said to then

Mom looked at dad "I didn't know Mark had a kid" she asked him and he nodded "ya Emily she's about sixteen she was never able to come here because when Mark came she had to stay home because his wife has cancer of some sort" he said to her and she looked shocked "oh my god" and then she turned to us and sighed "okay go on your of the hook" she said then her phone buzzed from the kitchen and she walked into the kitchen to get it and walked out "you and your husband are invited to the Ice bar this evening as past Snow kid legends as we introduce akilian to the new snow kids and also introducing the knew coach of the team." she read and looked at D'jok "its sad that Aarch isn't the coach anymore" she said to him the put the phone down and made her way upstairs to go and take a shower probably.

"I guess its going to be fun knowing who is going to take my place" he said and I guess is was trying to hide my smile as I walked up the stairs to go to my room with James behind me I was going to sleep till six I was so tired.

Please R&R I only got one for the first chapter… they help me write faster

9


End file.
